


Rapture

by agendergabrielreyes (yamswrites)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Demons, Drabble, Incubus Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Male Character, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/agendergabrielreyes
Summary: Every night, it comes to Jack, just when he’s teetering on the edge between consciousness and sleep. A wisp of smoke, a voice dark and seductive. It whispers all of the things he’s ever wanted and the dark desires that he’s long since tucked away in the dark recesses of his mind.“Jack.”





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> hi im new to this fandom but i had to write smth for reaper76 lmao. I might write some more of incubus gabe and jack's adventures if anyone's interested. all comments will be immensely appreciated. sorry if there any errors, i just wanted to post this asap and im on the go, i'll likely check back later to double check for any errors.

Every night, it comes to Jack, just when he’s teetering on the edge between consciousness and sleep. A wisp of smoke, a voice dark and seductive. It whispers all of the things he’s ever wanted and the dark desires that he’s long since tucked away in the dark recesses of his mind.

_ “Jack.” _

It calls to him, voice soft in the gloom of his bedroom. He needs to ignore it, has to get up early tomorrow to help his father out around the farm.

_ “Jack.” _

A hand touches his wrist, fingertips running over the fine bones there. Jack dreams of a man shrouded in smoke, eyes red as blood with black sclera, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a body rippling with muscle, as if sculpted by artists long past. He whispers of all the things he can give Jack, pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. All he had to do was say yes.

Jack should be afraid, but instead, he’s throbbing. He wants this more than anything. Jack looks to the man, feels a hazy warmth surrounding him. The man leans in, so close to Jack’s lips and he leans up, wants this more than anything.

_ “Say it, Jack. I need to hear you say it.” _

Jack tries to speak, his lips part, but no sound leaves him. He tries his hardest, wants it so bad, he’s throbbing. He blinks, before his eyes fly open, the room still dark. A dream, no doubt. He has no clue how long it’s been since he was last awake. He’s aching, soaked between his thighs. Slips a finger in with ease, but it doesn’t quell the pure need he feels.

_ “Last chance, Jack.” _

Jack’s awake and he still hears it. He’s awake and he still wants it. His mother and father would kill him, he recalls so many memories of sitting on the wooden pews, staring up at the huge life-sized Christ figure above the altar, his face twisted in agony while the words of damnation and hellfire spewed from the preacher’s lips and echoed off the church walls.

Jack should say no to this thing, but he’s so tired of fighting. Just wants to be wanted. Just wants to feel good. The thing is in the corner, in its form of a handsome man shrouded in black billowing smoke.

He parts his lips, speaks a single word, and grants consent to the thing lurking in the shadows.  _ Yes.  _ He says it, again and again. It tastes like sweet surrender on his lips, fighting something he’d never really wanted to fight in the first place. 

A puff of breath against his cheek— or perhaps smoke.  _ “Gabriel.”  _

“Gabriel,” Jack repeats, a warm weight settling over him before it—  _ Gabriel _ captures his lips in a kiss. 

Parts Jack’s legs with ease, pushing his hand away, his lips moving to his neck. _ “Mine,”  _ He says, before sinking his teeth against the smooth skin there, never marked, never— it feels too good. Hurts, but in a way that Jack likes, that has him clamping his legs tight around Gabriel, arching, his voice a breathy whisper, “Yes.  Oh _ , God.” _

Dark and filled with amusement, Gabriel’s voice purrs in his ear, “He can’t save you now.”

A million things of what he should and shouldn’t do cross Jack’s mind. He should never have let Gabriel in, never let him in his bed, never let him touch him, kiss him, make Jack feel he’s about to fall to pieces when Gabriel’s barely touched him, he should be afraid, not even more excited, thrilled to his very bones. He should feel so fucking guilty and disgusted. He should stop this now—

Instead, Jack moans weakly and pulls Gabriel closer.


End file.
